The Neutral Factor
by Chie-Shire-Cat17
Summary: Atsuko von Vongola. Also know as Photogenic. A positively normal girl. If you erase the fact that she was adopted into the Vongola, then yes a normal girl. After being sent to Namimori under the pretense of "tutoring Tsuna" she begins to meet the weirdest people ever. Yet, little did she know that she played a bigger role. One as the Neutral Factor.


A/N: Whelp, new story o v o. This takes place after the Kokuyo Arc.  
For those who read The Two Sides of the Sky, I'm sorry OTL I'll update that one soon….  
_**DISCLAIMER! **_**I don't own KHR or its characters, hence the name FANfiction.**

* * *

"Hurry up Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn ordered. He delivered a sharp kick to a certain brunette's head. The said brunette cried out in pain.

"ITEEEEE! What was that for, Reborn?!" Tsuna whined, rubbing the spot that Reborn kicked.  
"You're going too slow, pick up your pace." The arcobaleno said, cocking his gun.

"HIEEEEEEE WAIT I'LL GO FASTER! DON'T SHOOT!" Tsuna screamed. Holding his hands up to his head, he sprinted towards his destination, the airport. As he entered through the glass doors his mind flashed back to a few hours ago.

*_Flashback*_

_Tsuna yawned as he descended down the stairs. It was a Sunday, so that meant no school to worry about. To top that off, Reborn had told him that he was allowed to take a break today. Lists of activities appeared in Tsuna's mind as he contemplated what to spend his day doing. Toying with the idea of going to the beach, the brunette put that thought aside. It was rather impossible to go unless someone was driving him there. Tsuna sighed, there was nothing much to do but to stay at home._

"_Good morning Mom." He greeted as he entered the kitchen. _

_The first thing that met his eyes was Bianchi attempting to feed Reborn his breakfast. As Tsuna turned his gaze more, he saw Lambo arguing with I-pin, as usual. Fuuta sat next to both of them, trying to play the peacemaker. _

_Tsuna emitted another sigh; after all, this was an everyday occurrence. Picking up his chopsticks he muttered a small 'Thank you for the food' and dug in. _

"_Dame-Tsuna, hurry up and finish your food." Reborn said casually, as if Tsuna only had a bite of food left. - Which, by the way, he didn't._

"_E-ehhhhh, but we aren't even going anywhere!" the brunette protested, shoving his food down his throat just in case._

"_We're going to the airport; we need to pick up a friend of mine." Was all Reborn said._

"_Why can't they just come here theirs-"Tsuna cut off his complaint after seeing the look on the arcobaleno's face. Mumbling some incoherent words, Tsuna finished his breakfast._

_Once Tsuna was out the door and walking he finally addressed the arcobaleno. _

"_How will I even get to the airport? It's almost as far as the beach!" Reborn had a sadistic grin on his face._

"_That's easy, just do it with your Dying Will!"_

"_HIEEEEE! WAIT DON'T-"_

"_Too late."_

_**Bang.**_

"_REBORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNN!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

Tsuna sighed yet again. He tried- but failed- to ignore the weird looks he got as he ventured further into the airport. It was expected, after all, the brunette was wearing nothing but his boxers….The downsides of the Dying Will bullet.

"So? Who are we looking for anyways?" Tsuna asked, peering through the thick crowd of visitors.

"She'll come." Right when he said it, a blond mop of hair came to view. Tsuna stared at the approaching mop. A slightly nervous feeling grew in his stomach. It was one of Reborn's friends right? Wouldn't that mean the person would be some type of scary Mafioso. Tsuna shivered in fright as an image of a buff gangster-like guy came in mind. After having to fight Mukuro, the upcoming Vongola heir was, if anything, avoiding fights.

"Sorry Reborn! I had a little trouble finding my suitcase…" a girl's voice said, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. Wait. Girl?

Tsuna blinked, his eyes getting wider by the second. He didn't know whether to laugh in relief or just because of how farfetched his image of Reborn's friend was.

Standing in front of him was a blonde haired girl with sky blue eyes. She wore a green hoodie and a white skirt. Adorning her feet were a pair of tattered old sneakers. She looked…surprisingly normal in Tsuna's opinion. Something about her was familiar. Tsuna's brow furrowed just a bit as he tried to remember who this girl was.

The girl blinked at Tsuna owlishly before a look crossed her face. She looked as if she just remembered something important.

"Oh I'm really sorry for not introducing myself first Decimo! I'm-"the blonde began hurriedly, that was probably what she forgot.

"Atsuko!" Tsuna exclaimed. Suddenly he remembered, that girl was his childhood friend!

A surprised look crossed Atsuko's face.

"Tsu-kun!" She chirped happily, recognition written in her eyes. The two embraced, grinning like idiots. After all it wasn't everyday you'd be reunited with your childhood friend.

"Atsu! You're in the mafia?!" Tsuna asked incredulously. Atsu smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Tsu-kun, I didn't want to tell you…" she said apologetically. Tsuna sighed.

"It's alright." He reassured. Somehow, he was expecting something like this. After spending all so much time with Reborn, such things didn't surprise him anymore. Though, Tsuna wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

* * *

"Ara! Atsu-chan! It's so long since you've last visited!" Nana exclaimed. A mixture of surprise and happiness was written on her face.

"Mama! It's nice to be back!" Atsu beamed, "I'll be staying for a while- if it's alright with you."

A warm smile graced Nana's lips.

"Of course! Will you be staying in Tsu-kun's room as usual?" Atsu nodded in response. The two females began chatting, informing each other on what was happening.

"GYAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN HAS ARRIVED!" Atsu turned to peer curiously at an alfro-headed child. Which was, of course, none other than Lambo. The said child barrowed into the living room, I-pin hot on his tail.

"Lambo! Running is bad!" she scolded as she tried to catch the other. Suddenly Lambo stopped running.

"Alalala~ Baka-Tsuna, who's this?" he said. Atsu smiled a little.

"I'm Atsu." She introduced. Lambo laughed obnoxiously.

"Alala~ I bet you want to be Lambo-san's henchman. If you give me candy I might let you be Lambo-san's henchman." The alfro headed child probed.

"Lambo! Don't do that!" Tsuna said sternly. Atsu laughed and rummaged through her suitcase. Her eyes lit up once she found the object she was looking for. Zipping the suitcase shut again, Atsu produced a bag of fruit flavored candy.

" Here you are Lambo. I-pin too, share it together." She said gently. Lambo snatched the bag and ran away.

"Lambo!" I-pin shouted, about to run after him, "Xie xie!" she turned to Atsu and gave a small bow before chasing Lambo all over the house. Atsu smiled, living here wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

A/N: OWARIIIII!  
It's a little mellow, but that's because it's only the first chapter.  
Review pleaasseee!


End file.
